1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to shock absorber mounting assemblies in general and, more specifically, to a shock absorber mounting assembly well-suited for use in securing at least one end of a shock absorber to a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many bicycles, especially those intended for off-road use, incorporate a suspension assembly associated with one or both of the front and rear wheels. In one common arrangement of a bicycle incorporating a rear wheel suspension assembly, the bicycle frame includes a main frame portion and a sub-frame portion, which is moveable relative to a main frame. The rear wheel is carried by the sub-frame and a rear shock absorber is connected at a first end to the main frame and at a second end to the sub-frame. The shock absorber is configured to provide a force tending to attenuate force inputs applied to the rear wheel of the bicycle and passed on to the main frame and, thus, the rider of the bicycle.
Typically, each end of the shock absorber includes a mounting eyelet. Each mounting eyelet commonly defines a mounting aperture. The main frame and sub-frame typically each include a mounting aperture that corresponds to the respective mounting apertures of the first and second ends of the shock absorber. A support shaft, such as a bolt, is typically passed through the mounting aperture of the main frame and the mounting aperture of the first end of the shock absorber. Another support shaft is passed through the mounting aperture of the sub-frame and the mounting aperture of the second end of the shock absorber. Accordingly, the shock absorber is operably connected between the main frame and sub-frame of the bicycle.
A common shock absorber includes two portions which are telescopically engaged for movement relative to one another along a longitudinal axis of the shock absorber. Due to variations and imperfections inherent in many manufacturing processes, the axes of the mounting apertures of the main frame and the sub-frame often will not be perfectly aligned with one another. That is, the mounting apertures of the main frame and sub-frame are often not perfectly parallel to one another. When the shock absorber is mounted to a bicycle frame having such misaligned mounting apertures, the moveable portions of the shock absorber tend to align with their respective support shaft, or bolt, and thus are misaligned with one another. As a result, the forces applied to the shock absorber by the sub-frame and main frame may not be perfectly aligned with the longitudinal axis of the shock absorber and, therefore, a force component is applied to the shock absorber in a direction perpendicular to its longitudinal axis. This condition is referred to as “side loading” of the shock absorber. Side loading of the shock absorber causes wear and often premature failure of certain components of the shock absorber, such as various seal members, for example.